Double Take
by JasperLover1010
Summary: It's been 5 years since Bella left Forks cause of Edward and his crew. Now she has to go back with her best friend/ adoptive brother, who she loves. Who will she choose? suck at summery's. first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Slowly walking upstairs making my way to my bedroom, i tried not to make a sound since it was 3am and my mother would kill me, see i just got back from my friend Lola's party and my curfew was suppose to be 12, opps looking like i lost track of time. What can i say there were a lot of cute guys, plus the party was to say goodbye to everyone in Phoenix before i headed back to the rainy town of Forks. As i walking to my bedroom a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, i was about to scream when whoever covered my mouth.

"Though you could get away with coming home at 3 in the morning, huh", the person whispered seductively, breathing out in relief and frustration that it was only my adoptive brother/best friend Jasper Whitlock. Turning in his arms i smiled sweetly at him trailing my hand to the waistband of his boxers.

"You know Jazz it's kind of turns me on getting caught, especially by you", i whispered seductively in his ear, dipping two of my fingers in his boxers on each side. His breath quickened as i did so, just then i was pushed into my room and pressed against the closed door.

"Mmm Bella, so tell me the hottest fantasy you've had of me", he asked cockily. I smirked thinking of all the different kinds of things i have or wanted to do with Jasper sexually.

Ok your probably thinking aren't you like brother and sister, remember his adopted and we had been friends before that. Once Jasper parents passed away, i begged my mum and Phil (Step-dad) to let Jasper stay with us. They agreed knowing how close we were, but they didn't know how very true that is, see Jasper was my first everything, love, kiss, i lost my virginity to him. We dated for 2 years then thought it was best if were just friends, but that didn't mean we didn't fool around here and there. There was always something there between us but i would never bring up to Jasper how much i still love him.

"Well there is how you're the teacher and I'm the naughty school girl, you bending me over your desk taking me from behind", i replied then started kissing up and down his neck. He swallowed slowly then started stroking his finger up and down my side. He pressed his body against mine and i could feel his covered erection on my thigh.

"That does sound appealing but were going to have to settle for your desk instead of mine", i stopped breathing as the words left his mouth. I have done a lot of stuff but never anal sex. People have told me about it said it was good if it was with the right guy, but i trusted Jasper so it didn't really matter because he was the right guy i love him for god sake.

Jasper lifted me of the ground and as he did so my legs wrapped around his waist. My dress had ridden up so now it was above my hips. He started kissing from my neck till when he reached my lips he slowly let our lips meet; as our lips moved together he started walking over to where my desk was. He placed me on the edge of the desk before he broke our kiss; i licked my lips still tasting him there.

He spread my legs stepping between them; he reached down to the bottom of my dress and took it off me. I was left in a pair of black lace panties that were from Victoria secret. Jasper's eyes went straight to my breasts. Standing up my hands went straight for his white top that clung to his muscular chest. Taking it of i ran my hands up and down his chest, then stopped as my hands brushed against the top of his boxers.

I slowly started pulling his boxers down and once they got to his knees they fell down. Jasper turned me around and pressed himself against me, he bent me over the table and i could feel myself getting wetter. His fingers brushed against my panties and slide them off; my mind began racing knowing that he was going to entre me soon.

Jaspers hands crested my ass spreading my cheeks, i felt his erection brush in between and in one movement he slowly entered me. I hissed feeling the pain, Jasper didn't move letting me adjust to how he felt in me.

"Jasper", i whispered simply telling him that he can start moving. He slowly began moving, trusting out than back in over and over again. I moaned feeling the pleasure of his movements. I felt his hand brush against my clit which caused me to moan his name. Holding the desk as firmly as i could as Jasper started to trust harder into me, he also began rubbing my clit rapidly, which made feel that i was close to my orgasm.

"Jasper I'm so close", i moaned my heart racing feeling myself coming undone.

"Me to baby, Bella...come with me", he panted out as he felt his realise near. Thrusting in me one more time we both came together calling out each other's names. I collapsed onto my desk, turning over i saw Jasper leaning against the wall eyes closed, once my breathing was normal i sat up on the desk.

"Darlin why didn't you tell me it was your first time at anal, i could have made it more special for ya", Jasper asked me.

"Jazz don't put yourself down on this because it was special and it wasn't with some guy i would never see again, it was with you", i replied getting off the table walking over to where he was standing placing my hand on his arm.

His bright blue eyes meet my chocolate brown ones and i leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, Jaspers hand cuddled my cheek, I wrapped an arm around his neck as my other hands grabbed a fist full of his blonde locks. I parted my mouth letting his tongue slip in, moaning in his mouth i pressed myself closer to him, he broke the kiss then gave me a small smile.

"You should get some rest, we only have a few hours before your mother is going to be waking us up so we can leave to forks", he suggested pecking my lips. I signed unwrapping myself from his embrace, i grabbed my panties of the ground putting them as well as his white shirt that went down mid thigh on me. When i turned around Jasper was already in his black boxers.

"Stay with me", i asked him softly, he nodded placing his hand in mine leading us to my bed, once we were both in the bed i lay my head against his chest with him wrapping his arms around me kissing the top of my head before we both fell into a peaceful nap.

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Flight B73 will be landing in Seattle shortly, so you are advised to put your seatbelts on", A flight attended voice rang through the speakers. Putting my seatbelt on i looked out the window seeing it raining and that's how i knew we were no longer in Phoenix anymore.

The only reason i got me and Jasper into this situation was because i couldn't control my behaviour or as my mother would put it my attitude problems. I haven't always been like this; i used to be the nice girl, who _he_ and _his_ gang would pick on, but i had enough of it and moved from Forks to Phoenix with my mother 5 years ago and that is how this Bella was created.

I had meet Jasper and he taught me how to stand up for myself, see that i was beautiful inside and out. It was funny how we meet i was the new clumsy shy girl at school.

-Flashback-

Making my way through the crowded hall trying to block everyone out, i didn't need to be the class joke again. Tears began to fill my eyes as i remembered what _he_ had done to me for all those years. Not paying attention i suddenly ran into something or someone, i was about to fall when whoever it was caught me.

"Sorry Darlin wasn't watching were i was going" i heard the sound of the most beautiful voice i have ever heard. Looking up i meet a pair of stunning bright blue eyes.

"No, I'm sorry it was my fault", i said softly. I still felt his arms around my waist and i blushed looking down at his arms. Looking back at him he lightly blushed and unwrapped his arms from me.

"Jasper Whitlock", he said introducing himself pulling his hand out waiting for me to take it.

"Bella sawn", i replied taking his hand to shake it but he lifted up to his mouth and lightly kissed it making me blush.

-End of flashback-

I smiled of the memory, after that we have been inseparable ever since, i told him everything about me, my secrets, dreams, and he was the only person i have ever told about what Edward Cullen and his gang done to me. I felt someone squeeze my hand, turning me head to the side i saw Jasper looking at me curiously.

"What are you thinking about", he asked me rubbing circles on my arm.

"The first day we meet", i replied smiling at him, he returned my smile taking my face in his hand he leaned forward placing a small kiss on my lips than pulling away.

"That was one of the best days of my life", he told me i nodded smiling in agreement.

Once the plane had landed and were of it, Jasper went to speak with someone about getting our car. Thankfully my mother wasn't at all sending us to Forks miserable, she had given us a credit card each, said she will send over all our stuff and a black 911 turbo, so when we got to the airport we would be able to drive from there to Charlie's house, my father. Oh and let's not forget that she is also sending over Jasper's motorbike.

"Ok we have got our ride now how about we get out of here", Jasper whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me. Leaning back into his chest i nodded, walking out of the airport Jasper lead us to were our car was. Unlocking it i got into the passenger's side letting Jasper drive.

My eyes wondered over the small town covered in tress, everyone looking mine and Jaspers way as we drove through i rolled my eyes it's not like it was Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie were driving through. Once the car stopped i looked out the window expecting to see a small ordinary house, my eyes widened as i took in the 3 story house that was replaced with my childhood home.

"It different", i muttered to myself. Turning to Jasper i found him staring at me, he blushed than looked down.

I smiled slightly than leaned towards him lifting his head up and placing my lips on his. I softly bit down on his bottom lips causing him to groan. There was a small tap on the window causing me to break away from him. Rolling down the window i was meet by a fairly muscular guy who looked familiar.

"Dude could like move your car, my baby sister is arriving today so this spot is for her", my big brother Emmett said to Jasper and i let out a small chuckle.

"Wow Emmy you have changed", I said getting out of the car. Jasper got out and stood next to me placing his hand in mine.

"Bells is that you", he said realising it was me than giving a bone crushing hug.

"Em...Can't...breath", i managed to get out, he let go of me grinning sheepishly.

"So you must be Jasper, nice to meet you man, I'm Emmett", Emmett introduced himself to Jasper who nodded shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you", Jasper replied. When we were over with the introduction Emmett lead us in the house, i stayed close to Jasper not wanting to leave his side.

Emmett showed us to our room, mine was on the third floor and had a good view of the forest behind the house; it was big with a bathroom that connected from my room to Jaspers. We had the top floor to ourselves which was a plus. Surprisingly all our things were unpacked and placed as they had been in Phoenix Emmett said that mother had workers put them like that.

After while Emmett left me and Jasper saying he had a date with his girlfriend, whoever she was. Sitting on my new bed i realised that this was my new home now.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Watch were your going Swan", I heard Edward yell, pushing to the ground everyone laughing around me. I scrambled from the floor walked away with my head hung low, walking through the empty hall my mind raced.

"We've been looking for you Swan, after that stunt today i think you deserve to be punished", his voice rang as i felt him push me against a locker, seeing his followers behind him, Alice, Tanya, Rosalie and even my brother Emmett.

"How do you put up with her Em, i have no idea", Rosalie laughed.

"That's easy she's my own personal slave", Emmett voice boomed causing everyone to laugh. Edward grinned evilly at me and pulled his fist back, i waited for the impacted but it never came.

"Bella, wake up Hun, it's only a dream", i heard Jasper whisper shaking me awake. Opening my eyes i sat up, Jasper looked at me pained, it was only a dream but that dream was more real than i know it was my last day before i left all those years ago.

"Jasper please don't leave me", i whispered letting a tear fall down my face and Jasper brought me into his chest as the tears fell.

"Sh, it's ok I'll never leave you, I'm right here", he said rocking me back and forth. Wiping the tears from my face letting go of Jasper.

"Sorry I probably woke you up", i whispered embarrassed.

"Don't be i was already up, couldn't really sleep", he replied making up some lie i felt guilty knowing that i had woke him up because of my screams. Moving off Jasper i lay back in bed pulling him next to me.

"Bella i don't know about this your dad or Emmett could walk in seeing us asleep together and get the wrong impression", Jasper said eyeing the door.

"Jazz we always sleep together plus this hasn't stopped you before", i said confused as why he was acting like this.

"Yeh because Phil didn't have a gun and we didn't have you brother living with us in Phoenix who could scare of a pro wrestler and plus your mum and Phil didn't care about us together", he told me, i let out a giggle seeing how scared Jasper is.

"Jasper Whitlock is scared", i laughed mocking him, he leaned over me a smile playing on the corners of his lips, he slowly bent down brushing his lips against my own before he straddled my waist.

"Never", he replied defending himself smirking, i laughed before letting out a yawn. Jasper noticed moving so that he was lying next to me on the king sized bed. "You're tired, go to sleep", he whispered.

"Stay", i asked him hoping he would, his arms than wrapped around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"Always", he replied kissing the top of my head before my eyes fluttered closed falling asleep.

My eyes squinted open meeting a pair of bright blue ones.

"Morning", I yarned smiling at Jasper as i sat up.

"Morin", he smiled as he brushing a piece of my hair out of my face. Lending his face forward his lips inches from mine i moved my head to the side letting his lips miss mine landing on my cheek.

"Morning breath", i muttered looking at my clock i noticed it said 7:30am my eyes widened seeing i only had 1 hour to get ready before school started. I jumped out of bed Jasper looking at me confused.

"Sorry Jazz but if where going to make and appearance at school we need to start getting ready like any minute now", i rushed out Jasper hoped out of my bed.

"If you say so Bells", he replied kissing me on the head before walking out of my room to his. Standing there for a minute i shook my head, opening my underwear draw i grabbed a pair of dark blue lace panties and matching bra.

Walking to the bathroom connected to my room i closed the door turning on the water letting it warm up. Stripping down i got in the shower letting the heat relax me. Grabbing my favourite strawberry scented shampoo squeezing some on the palm of my hands than rubbing it all over my hair. Closing my eyes i let the water rise the shampoo out of my hair. Once it was all out i closed my eyes just letting the hot water run down my body. A pair of arms wrapped around me bringing me into their chest, a smiled played on my lips leaning my head back on their shoulder.

"Mmm Jasper", i murmured a he started placing open mouth kiss on my neck. "Jazz I-i have to get ready for school", i stuttered as right hand travelled down my body. He stopped i turned around facing him, just as i turned around he brought his lips to mine i wrapped my arms around his neck grabbing a fistful of his hair. The water fell ran down our bodies and as i kissed him i could slightly taste warmness of the water that fell on his lips.

Pulling away from him a smile played at the corners of my lips, i turned around grabbed my conditioner rubbing some through my hair before rinsing them out. Kissing Jasper one last time before i hoped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me. Walking over to the sink i brushed my teeth. Drying myself off i slipped the lace panties and bra onto me, looking at Jasper one more time before walking into me room seeing him washing shampoo out of his beautiful blonde locks.

I blow-dried my hair brushing it so that all the knots were out. Putting on the Forks high school uniform which i made so that i looked hot in. A plaid black skirt which i shortened making it end mid thigh, the school white button up top which i got a size smaller letting it clung to me and leaving the first 3 buttons undone, black stockings that ended above my knees connecting a garter belt from them to my panties and last a pair of 4 inch high black heels.

I straightened my hair and done my make-up applying strawberry scented lip gloss, blush and making my eyes smoking with a lot of black eyes make-up. Hearing a wolf whistle from behind me i turned around to find Jasper standing there looking hot as hell. He was wearing black skinny leg jean instead of the black hideous school pants, the white school button up top leaving the top 2 buttons undone and it clung to his muscles, a black leather Jacket, black converse and the school tie which hung loss.

"Damn Bella who you trying to impress", he winked walking over to me.

"Looks who's talking", i purred winking back at him before linking my arm with his. Grabbing my black Prada bag before heading down stairs into the garage. "So what vehicle shall we take today", i asked him looking between the black 911 turbo and black and silver motorbike.

"The bike", he replied handing me my black helmet before he put on his and hopping on the motorbike. Getting on i wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist waiting for the garage to open before Jasper started the bike taking of pull speed to Forks high school.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole student body was staring at us as we drove through the parking lot, Jasper parked next to a shiny red BMW for some reason people looked at us shocked at where Jasper parked but i shrugged it off. Unwrapping my arms from Jaspers waist i got of the bike taking the helmet off flipped my hair back. Jasper did the same than looked at me amused his hand reached up and fixed a part of my hair that was probably out of place.

We placed the helmet onto the compartment under the seat before i took his hand in mine we walked into the front office an old lady with red hair stood behind the front desk looking at the computer in front of her, i cleared my throat and once she looked up she started at us shocked.

"May i help you dears", she asked sweetly mostly staring at Jasper making me chuckle.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Bella Swan and were new, ma'am", he said making her stare at him even more hearing his Texan accent.

"R-right I'll get your schedules and locker numbers", she stuttered, i smirked turning to Jasper and he rolled his eyes once the woman had given us our schedules and locker numbers we walked out of the office and stood next to a bench.

"How about we find our lockers", he asked and i nodded, he wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked through the corridor we found our locker easily since they were right next to each others. Placing my books in my locker before closing it, i leaned against it looking at Jasper as he shrugged out of his jacket.

Closing his locker he looked up at me i quickly looked down and my cheeks heated letting a light blush appear. Feeling his finger on my chin i looked back up seeing him smiling at me, he leaned his body against mine as his fingers lightly stroked my face, bitting my lip lightly as Jasper's right hand travelled down my body landing on my hip. Just than my mind and heart raced telling me that i should tell Jasper how i feel, that i still love him and want us to get back together, but i should wait for the right time and not rush into it.

The school bell rang making us get out of our embrace and back to everything around us, i stood up smiling knowing that I'm finally going to get my feelings out in the open, soon.

"What class do you have now", i asked hoping that he had advanced English so we could be in the same class.

"Ah advanced English and guessing by your smile so do you", he smiled; i nodded happily grabbing his hand in mine as we walked to class. Once we got to the classroom door we could see the teacher giving some lecture. We walked in and the teacher stopped whatever he was saying as looked at us i think his name is Mr. Green. He stared at us like why-are-late.

"Were new here my name is Jasper Whitlock and this is Bella Swan", Jasper introduced us looking around everyone was staring at us most of the guys were staring at me lustfully and the girls glared at me it was the other way around for Jasper though.

"Alright since your new, you are only getting a warning just find a seat in the back', he instructed us. As we sat down i could feel everyone's eyes on us, i looked up to see the whole looking as i expected, and I glared at them so they turned their direction to the front. Halfway through the lesson someone tapped me on the shoulder, i looked up meeting a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"What", i whispered snapping.

"You free tonight", he asked grinning like a fool.

"Why", i asked him curious.

"Cause if you are clear your schedule because the only thing you would be doing is screaming my name over and over again", he smirked i grinned at him than leaned into him whispering seductively.

"In you dream honey, I'm sure my boyfriend is more satisfying than you would ever be", he looked so shocked at what i had just said to him, looks like i have just meet Forks high player.

I went back to working on the sheet we got given till the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat as i did i lost my balance but before i could fall strong arms caught me.

"Maybe you should be more careful Darlin", Jasper said bringing me closer into his chest.

We walked out of the room to see the green eyes guy making out with some blonde; i rolled my eyes and kept walking. I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder and wished today would be over already. I and Jasper had all classes together accept period 5 which i had advanced Biology and he had advanced History.

When we were in class we handed Ms. James our slips and sat at the back of the classroom, the teacher begun the lesson and after 10 minutes the door swang open to ravel the same green eyes guy from English i rolled my eyes at the smirk he had plastered on his face.

"Mr. Cullen take a seat and next time make sure your on time", Ms. James said agitated and lucky for me the only free seat had to me next to me, not. Wait did she just say Cullen does that mean Edward Cullen; Fuck i already had two class with him.

"What's wrong", Jasper whispered over to me.

"That's Edward Cullen the one i told you about", i whispered back, he stiffened glaring at Edward. Jasper hated Edward as much as i did, for what he did to me Jasper helped me though all those nights i would have nightmares about what Edward and everyone else did to me.

"Son of a bitch", Jasper hissed his fists clenching into fist on the table.

"Jazz calm down", i whispered putting my hand over his letting him calm down.

"He better hope that he doesn't do any more damage than he has", he replied.

"Don't worry Jazz he doesn't even know it me", i assured him, i looked away from him to meet the eye of Edward Cullen, i broke his gaze looking away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for the late update, i was busy with school exams and such.**

Chapter 5

Once the bell had rung i packed my things away as Jasper waited for me, when i had i put my bag on my arm he placed his hand in mine and pulled us out the parking lot. He sat on the motorbike backwoods; i sat down the same way leaning into his chest. Searching through my bag i pulled out 2 cigarettes and put one in mine and Jasper's mouth as he took out a lighter and lit them up.

"I haven't had one of these in ages", i breathed out.

"Mmm i know i think the last one we had was when Jason and Lola decided that we should all drive down to the lake house", he replied, i smiled at the memory of us all spending our last weekend of spring break there, we had so much fun back then. Just as my smile appeared it faded away as i saw a group of people heading our way and among them was Edward and Emmett. I looked at the rest and stiffened it was the whole gang Rosalie, Alice and Tanya were there.

"Isabella Marie Swan what the fuck are you doing", Emmett yelled at me staring wide-eyed at the cigarette in my hand.

"Umm smoking, for someone in year 12 you would think you would be smart enough to notice that this is a cigarette and you smoke it", i said the last words slowly motioning to the cig. Jasper laughed lightly and i had to join in. We got of the motorbike standing up fairly close to one another.

"For someone who was a walking disaster you sure as look hot now", Edward laughed, i cringed stepping back as my fist balled up and tears began to fill my eyes.

"I'm going to kill you", Jasper yelled lunging at Edward, holding him by the collar of his shirt and punching him.

"Jazz stop his not worth it", i yelled he turned his head and looked at he then signed letting Edward go and walking back over to me flexing his fingers. I grabbed his and my helmet handing his to him, putting it on he started the bike waiting for me, i hoped on the bike wrapping my arms around his waist before he took off to the house we would be staying at till we are off to college.

Once we arrived home there was a note on the counter it read:

Dear Bella, Jasper and Emmett

I had to go out of town for a meeting won't be back for 2 week. Sorry couldn't stay long till you (Bella and Jasper) settled in.

P.S. i left money in your rooms for food and such.

Love, Charlie

"What does it say", Jasper asked raising an eyebrow at the smile on my face.

"Charlie won't be here for 2 weeks and Emmett won't be back till 3:30, so that means we have 3 hours so we have the house to ourselves", i grinned pushing Jasper onto the couch which was behind him so that he was slightly sitting up and lying down, i straddled his waist i began kissing his neck and grinding onto him, i could feel his hardness on my bare thigh.

"Bella", he moaned.

My hands travelled down his shirt and started unbuttoning it sliding it down his shoulder blades and chucking it somewhere on the floor near us. My hand ran up and down his chest than i started kissing up till my lips found his my mouth opened letting his tongue in and explore my mouth.

His hands travelled down my shirt and starting unbuttoning it and taking it of me, his lips were on my neck sucking and nibbling it as his hands began to cress my body.

"Jasper", i moaned as i reached down and took his members and squeezed them through his jeans earring a groan from him. Jaspers hand travelled under my skirt until he reached the edge of my panties i began getting wetter as his hand gazed on my covered hot centre.

Just than the door slammed open and we both froze not knowing what to do and looked up to see Emmett and Edward standing there shocked.

"Oh my god, my eyes", Emmett half yelled turning around from us.

"Will be upstairs", i said jumping of Jasper, he took my hand and lead us up into his room, he shut the door and stood leaning against it.

"Jazz what's wrong", i asked him walking over and placing my hand on his face.

"That prick is down there and i feel like ripping his head off", He hissed between his teeth.

"I know, let's put some descent clothes on and head down stairs we can finish this later", i suggested, he agreed and since all my clothes were in my room i just grabbed one of Jaspers old soccer jerseys and put it on and it said WHITLOCK on the back of it.

"You know you look fucking hot in my clothes", Jasper whispered in my ear causing me to giggle.

"I know", i replied turning around and winking at him.

We walked down stair and found Edward and Emmett playing video games, Jasper went and sat on the love seat with me on his lap, i heard someone growl, i looked up to find Edward glaring at Jasper, what the fuck was his problem, i thought.

"Bella, Jasper what the fuck is going on between you two", Emmett asked us eyes narrowed. We sat there silent not knowing what to answer, what were we suppose to say, 'we went out for 2 years and though it was best if we were friends oh and we fool around together a lot', i thought.

"It's none of you business", i snapped leaning back against Jaspers chest; Jasper began to rub circles on my thigh trying to calm me down.

"Fine I'll let it drop if i don't see you in that position ever again", he replied letting it drop.

"So Cullen what are you doing here", i hissed at him.

"Bella don't be like that it was a long time ago get over it", Emmett defended.

"Get over it, how can i get over, you and your so called friends treating me like crap and destroying my fucking childhood", i exploded storming out of the house slamming the door shut.

I walked up the path kicking a small pebble along with me, i heard shouting from inside the house but i ignored it and kept walked even when i heard a door slam shut i kept walking. My mined kept bringing images in my head of what they did to me. Letting a deep breath out i held the tears back, i stopped dead in my tracks hearing someone calling my name.

I looked back to see Jasper jogging up to me, once he reached me i felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me into a tight embrace, I let the tears fall and hide my face into his neck. After a couple of minutes i pulled away.

"You wanna go back", Jasper asked, i looked back at the house seeing Edward leaving in his silver Volvo relieved that i wouldn't have to deal with that drama i turned back to face Jasper.

"Yeh", i replied he pulled his hand in mine and lead me back to the house. Skipping dinner i had a shower getting changed into a pair of silk black pants and tank top i hoped into bed and feel a sleep thinking if today was full on what tomorrow would be like.

**A/N i might take a while putting the next Chapter up because i have no idea where to go from here, but i will be spending all the free time i have on it. **

**Please Review **


End file.
